


don't drink and drive (cock and drink instead)

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Competition, Deepthroating, Drinking Games, Hand Jobs, M/M, Video & Computer Games, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every month they got together to play Mario Kart DUI. This time, Dylan wanted to raise the ante. Hoechlin was not going to back down. He was going to go down on Dylan and win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't drink and drive (cock and drink instead)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/gifts).



There was barely a knock on the door before it flung open and Dylan came rushing in. Hoechlin caught Dylan carrying a six pack of beer in one hand and a game controller in another. They had a monthly tradition of getting together to relax and game. The tradition first came up during their Teen Wolf days when Dylan would crash in Hoechlin's trailer and demand to be entertained. It took a year to refine the tradition, but it was perfect.

Hoechlin greeted Dylan as he set up the Wii. "I am almost ready. I ordered the pizzas and the fridge is filled with booze."

Dylan pumped his fist into the air as he crashed on the couch, kicking up his feet on the coffee table. "I am so ready to kick your ass. Are you ready to get your ass kicked?"

Hoechlin snorted as he sat back on the couch next to Dylan. "You got that backwards. Besides, I'm here to get drunk."

It was Dylan who first discovered the idea on youtube and Hoechlin knew it was going to be hilarious because Dylan thought so, and it was. Everything Dylan thought was a great idea almost always was a great idea. The game was Mario Kart DUI which took playing regular Mario Kart on the Wii and then some. The premise was playing Mario Kart while attempting to finish your drink before you finished the race. However, you weren't allowed to drink and drive (and Dylan would always chime in, "Because it's illegal, Hoech!"), so you had to park your character on the side of the road every time you drank. The more races they played, the drunker they got, and the more entertaining the entire thing became. 

Dylan offered Hoechlin a beer as the Mario Kart play screen appeared on the TV screen. Hoechlin took it and twisted off the cap before taking a drink. "You're the guest, Dylan. Pick your poison."

Dylan grinned at Hoechlin, making Hoechlin's heart thump a little harder at the sight, as he turned his attention to the game. "I'm going for the classic pairing of Baby Mario and Yoshi. You can't take me down, sucka!"

"We'll see about that. I'm going with Peach and Toad." After they chose their teams, Hoechlin chose the Flower Cup race. "We'll start off light."

"We always do." They started off easy in both the race difficulty and drink choice. First beer, then they worked their way up to mixed drinks like Jaegermeister and red bull. Dylan had the advantage over Hoechlin because he could hold his drink a lot better when he was drunk compared to Hoechlin. Hoechlin got sloppy after only a few beers.

There was Dylan's grin again as the game counted down. 3...2...1, and they were off!

Hoechlin refused to lose to Dylan so early in the night. If he didn't win now, his chances weren't going to get any better once he started drinking. He had a plan. He had a _good_ plan. As soon as he finished a lap, he was going to chug as fast as he could before continuing on. In the meanwhile...

Dylan yelped as Hoechlin threw a green shell at him. He laughed deeply as it hit Dylan's car and he winked at him while his car sped on by. As soon as he was on lap 2, Hoechlin parked his car on the side of the road and began chugging his beer.

"Whoa, so early in the race? Wait for me!" Out of the corner of his eye, Hoechlin watched as Dylan brought the beer bottle to his lips and tilted his head back. Dylan looked good drinking like that, that Hoechlin stopped drinking his own beer to watch. He snapped out of it and placed his beer back down on the coffee table before racing again.

When Hoechlin got to lap 3, this time around it was Dylan who threw obstacles in his way with bananas and shells. Hoechlin wasn't even sure how Dylan accumulated all of them so fast. He decided to just stop and chug his beer. Dylan couldn't finish the race if he didn't finished his beer, so Hoechlin just needed to finish his before Dylan did.

He emptied the bottle and slammed it on the table. Now he was free to finish the race without having to worry about drinking.

By the time they reached lap 4, both of them had finished their drinks. Hoechlin's shoulder was pressed against Dylan's shoulder as they pushed the buttons on their controllers as hard as they could. He wasn't losing to Dylan. Not now, not while he was still sober. He threw another shell at Dylan, hoping it would slow him down, but it missed. Hoechlin cursed and tried to gain speed boosts.

The finish line was in his sight and Hoechlin bit back a cheer. It wouldn't do to start prematurely celebrating, either in sex or video games. Dylan was a sneaky motherfucker and he wouldn't be surprised if Dylan tried something at any moment.

But Dylan did nothing as Hoechlin reached the finish line. He hooted, feeling proud of himself as he got first place. Dylan got second place.

"Hey, good job, Hoech. You deserve a reward." There was Dylan's grin again, this time promising naughty things. As much fun as it was playing Mario Kart DUI, and it was a lot of fun, this was why Hoechlin loved their monthly tradition so much. Dylan leaned into him just enough that their lips met. Dylan tasted like his beer and a hint of the cheeseburger Dylan must have ate before coming over to his apartment. Hoechlin dropped his controller as he wrapped his hand around the back of Dylan's neck to pull him in closer.

Hoechlin really wanted to shove Dylan down on the couch, climb on top of him, and wrap his hand around their cocks to jerk them both off, but he restrained himself. Dylan loved drawing out the fun, as Dylan liked to call it, and if Hoechlin tried to do just that, Dylan would roll off the couch and wiggle his finger at him. "Nuh uh," he'd say. "You gotta warm the oven before you bake the cookies."

So Hoechlin slipped his tongue into Dylan's mouth to tease him before pulling away and grabbing his controller from off the floor. "Next game?" he asked as he tried not to shift in his seat. He was hard in his jeans and he really wanted to adjust himself, but if he did that, Dylan would immediately notice and comment on his boner.

Dylan, however, had no issues adjusting his boner. "Sure. I'm still _way_ too sober this early in the night. We need to step up our game." The doorbell rang at that moment and Dylan beamed. "Pizza! Hoech, you beautiful man. I'll get the tip." He kissed Hoechlin briefly before getting to the door.

He opened the door and gave the pizza man his tip before collecting the pizzas. Dylan placed the boxes on the coffee table. He opened the first box and inhaled deeply before picking up a slice. "I love pizza."

Dylan took a bite of his pizza slice and moaned his appreciation. Hoechlin got distracted from his own slice by Dylan. His boner was not going to go down any time soon.

After they demolished an entire pizza, Hoechlin got up to mix them some drinks while Dylan chose a new course for them to race on. Hoechlin offered Dylan his drink. "So what are we doing?"

"Dry Dry Ruins," Dylan said. "Get ready to get your ass kicked."

Hoechlin snorted. "You know there's other things I'd rather have done to my ass."

Dylan let out a loud laugh. "Later, dude. If you're good. Right now I have to avenge myself and win this race."

Hoechlin's plan remained the same. However, Dylan was brutal in the desert, pulling off every trick in the book, so Hoechlin wasn't surprised when Dylan won.

Dylan jumped to his feet and began dancing in place. "I won! I won!" He cupped himself and shook it at Hoechlin. "Suck it, Hoech."

Hoechlin licked his lips. "Unzip and I will."

There was a glint in Dylan's eyes as he sat back down on the couch. Hoechlin knew that look. Dylan had an idea.

"I think we should raise the stakes with the next game."

"Okay. How?"

"Usual rules of Mario Kart DUI, nothing's changed on that score. But we have the added bonus of jerking off." Dylan waggled his eyebrows. "The goal is to finish our drinks _and_ jerk off the other person before we finish a race, obviously no drinking or jerking and driving."

"Obviously," Hoechlin said faintly. This was certainly new, but he was up for the challenge. His cock was definitely up and raring to get touched by Dylan's hand. "You're on."

Dylan's hands immediately went to his pants and he shoved them down past his thighs. Hoechlin let himself take in his fill of Dylan's hardened cock before he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his own cock. "My turn to pick the course." Hoechlin eyed the screen before selecting Mushroom Gorge.

Dylan groaned. "You are killing me. I hate Mushroom Gorge. I always die doing stupid shit."

That was exactly why Hoechlin picked Mushroom Gorge. He wanted to win this, of course, but he also wanted to make Dylan come his brains out. As soon as the race began, Hoechlin didn't bother moving forward. He took a drink before wrapping his hand around Dylan's cock.

Dylan yelped in surprise and nearly veered his car into an obstacle before righting it. "Hoech, you dick!"

"Your dick, you mean." He dragged his hand up Dylan's cock before dragging it back down. Dylan had a nice looking cock and every time Hoechlin saw it, his mouth watered and he wanted to put his lips around it. Hoechlin rubbed his thumb over the slit, loving how it began to become coated with Dylan's pre-come.

As soon as Dylan started bucking his hips in time with Hoechlin's hand, he released Dylan's cock and turned back to the game. Dylan cursed next to him and Hoechlin laughed. He just realized that the entire time he was jerking Dylan off, Dylan hadn't been driving his car.

"You okay there, Dylan? You're behind." Hoechlin turned to smirk at him before focusing on the screen.

That was a mistake. He felt Dylan's hand on his cock and Hoechlin sucked in a breath of air. He tried not to look at Dylan, at his smirking face, as he drove his car. Let Dylan do whatever he wanted because it wasn't going to work on him.

Hoechlin made it to lap 2 as Dylan took his hand off his cock and reached for his drink instead. Now Hoechlin was confused. Dylan didn't even bother trying any of the tricks he had in his arsenal to make Hoechlin come, and Dylan was very good at making Hoechlin come in a variety of ways. So what was he up to? Dylan was always up to something.

Hoechlin stopped his car and reached for his drink as well. Change of plans. He was going to finish off this drink, then take another lap before finishing off Dylan. The alcohol was definitely setting in and his coordination was well on its way to being shot. It took a few attempts to place the empty glass on the coffee table before gripping the controller. He was going to win this.

Suddenly, Dylan threw a turtle shell at him and as Hoechlin tried to avoid it, that's when Dylan struck. Both of his hands wrapped around Hoechlin's cock now and Dylan was frantic in touching him. Hoechlin gritted his teeth as he fought not to react to what Dylan was doing and focused on driving his car.

"You're not going to win, Hoech," Dylan said in a sing-song tone. Hoechlin felt Dylan lightly dragging his nails along the underside of his cock which made his spine tingle in pleasure. "I'm going to make you come all over yourself and I'm going to win this race. Then we're going to race on Rainbow Road and die a million times over before we have sloppy sex on the couch."

Hoechlin groaned, both because one of Dylan's hands were playing with his balls and because he _hated_ the Rainbow Road course. He could barely race on that course while sober, let alone drunk, and Dylan was not any better. "Why are you trying to torture me?"

"Because it's fun and you look so sexy when you're flustered." Hoechlin's breath hitched when he felt Dylan's tongue along the side of his neck. Dylan wasn't playing fair at all. Well, turnabout was fair play, and Hoechlin knew how to fight dirty.

He dropped his controller and immediately turned to Dylan before shoving him down on the couch. Hoechlin caught Dylan's widening eyes before he shifted down until his head was at Dylan's cock. Before he touched Dylan's cock though, he had his mouth on Dylan's thigh, sucking marks along the skin while holding Dylan down. Hearing Dylan moan above him was music to Hoechlin's ears and he trailed his fingers to rub around Dylan's hole, but not entering it just yet.

"Hoech, you asshole. Get your fingers up my ass."

Hoechlin laughed even as he nuzzled his nose in Dylan's pubes. Dylan said some pretty ridiculous things sometimes. He loved that about him.

Hoechlin pressed a kiss to the head of Dylan's cock. He didn't care if Dylan was winning the race. All he wanted was to get Dylan to come, then lick him clean. He shifted his hand from Dylan's ass to brush against the base of Dylan's cock before settling on his balls. There were so many good places to focus on. But first, he was going to have a taste of him. Hoechlin stretched his lips around the head of Dylan's cock. There was already plenty of pre-come there and Hoechlin let his tongue run along the slit to have his taste.

Hoechlin moaned as he licked the slit clean. He raised his gaze up to meet Dylan's stunned expression as he sunk down on Dylan's cock. Dylan's hand flew to touch Hoechlin's throat as Hoechlin took him down to the base. He knew Dylan was close when Dylan's other hand slid into Hoechlin's hair, gripping it tight, and he kept making his sex noises. Hoechlin did something with his throat and fondled Dylan's balls, and Dylan shouted. Hoechlin felt Dylan's come down his throat and he'd grin if he could.

Hoechlin drank Dylan down and slowly slipped off of Dylan's cock, giving it one last lick before he sat up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before shakily reaching for his controller. "I won." His voice was scratchy, and his cock was red and angry looking, but it was well worth it.

Dylan's jaw dropped as he narrowed his eyes. "You didn't win anything."

"I finished my drink and you came. All I have to do is skate onto victory with a win in the game." Hoechlin grinned as he held up his controller. "You have a lot of catching up to do." Then he forced himself to turn back towards the TV and the game.

He knew Dylan was fuming next to him, but Hoechlin pretended that he didn't notice. He was on lap 3 and Dylan was nowhere near finishing the course.

"You're not going to win so easily, Hoech." Dylan curled his hand around Hoechlin's cock, jerking it furiously as he nibbled on Hoechlin's ear. After getting his fill of Dylan and working himself up as he made Dylan, it wasn't hard for Dylan to make him come. He grunted as he came all over his lap and Dylan's hand. Dylan hooted against his ear and Hoechlin couldn't help but watch Dylan lift his hand to his mouth to lick off Hoechlin's come. "See? I'm the best."

"I certainly can't disagree with that. You deserve a reward."

When they kissed, Hoechlin could taste himself in Dylan's mouth. He reached up under Dylan's shirt and rolled a nipple between two fingers. Hoechlin loved hearing Dylan's soft voices against his lips as he wrapped an arm around Dylan and pulled him into his lap.

Dylan broke their kiss before grinning. "So what do you say about taking a rain check on Mario Kart and going into the bedroom to fuck ourselves stupid?"

"You've always had the best ideas." Hoechlin loved their monthly gaming nights.


End file.
